


The Spirit Race

by HalfanHalf



Category: own - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfanHalf/pseuds/HalfanHalf





	The Spirit Race

_We were all just kids, why couldn’t we just stay kids._

I remember being in the sky, and people screaming. A dream that repeated itself for years. It had been about a group of girls and a single boy in a field of sunflowers. These large ships were in the sky and giants surrounded us. I don’t quite know who _us_ is but there seemed to be a separation between the two groups. It was sunset. The fighting went on like a movie scene, but from the looks of it, the villain was going to win. 

I always woke up before it could end. I looked around and realized I was still in my house. I checked my bedside clock. It was eight thirty-one. Crap! I was going to be late for school if I didn’t leave now. I heard my mom call me from the kitchen. “Get down here!” I heard her yell. 

After I managed to quickly get ready upstairs, I hurried downstairs. I couldn’t stop thinking about the dream I had last night and every other night before. Then I tripped over my shoes. There was conveniently a pillow where my head would have landed. “Just can’t stay on your feet huh?” My dad asked walking by to help me up. “Nope!” I responded grabbing my backpack ready to run out of the door. “You didn’t eat!” My mom shouted from the kitchen. I waved the thought away as I waved goodbye to my mom and dad. 

I live in a simple suburban town in Heartley. It’s a popular city but all the people here are all like brainwashed zombies. Except for my friend Emily. She isn’t anything like the zombies. She’s all ‘Fight the man!’ and whatnot. An anarchist if you will. 

Oh, wait! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Gisele Aquan. 

My life has been anything but normal, I was born with add and a big old helping of clumsiness. Mainly because of the add but anyway, my family was always supportive. So are my friends, Emily and Parker. 

Emily is my best friend. She always waits for me at the bus stop. Of course, she was waiting for me today, even if I probably wouldn’t make it. I was running to the bus stop which was down a few blocks away from my house. It was an easy walk when I wasn’t running late. But Ya’ know, do what ya got to do. I saw the bus about to leave as I turn the corner. I also see Emily in her army jacket and platform boots with a gray kind of red beanie on her greasy platinum blond hair. Her dad owns a workshop for cars and motorcycles. 

“Parker’s saving our seats C’mon!” Emily yelled. 

She waved at me and I waved back. Right before I tripped... again. But I felt an arm around my waist as someone caught me. “You have to be more careful Gisele.” It was Jordan, the hottest guy in the eighth grade. Yes, I’m only in eighth grade but It’s almost summer. 

Jordan had coco skin that glittered in the sunlight, is curly black hair stuck up like a porcupine, or a hedgehog. He wore a blue Navy shirt that had a strange design on it. He had cargo shorts on probably because it was a sunny day in the summertime. 

“C’mon you’re going to miss the bus.” He said. We both hurried onto the bus. I sat next to Emily and my other best friend Parker. We all had a misfit personality and weird last names. 

I looked over and saw Jordan sitting next to Lilly. His blonde barbie girlfriend. Ok, she was nice and pretty and overall a good person, but I mean come on I can dislike people for stupid reasons. I’ve had the biggest crush on Jordan since fourth grade. He shared his brownie with me. And I realized that I have a thing for nice guys. 

“You're staring again.” Parker pointed out. 

“I am not!” I squealed just a little too loud. There was a wave of shushes pouring over us now. “Look what you made me do.” I _quietly_ squealed at Parker. 

“Can you two shut up, I’m trying to imagine Gisele and Jordan getting married.” Emily giggled. I punched her arm. I had to reach over Parker and accidentally hit him in the face with my elbow. 

Parker had tan skin with curly brown hair. He was wearing a plain yellow sweater, which was weird for summer attire, and shorts that went to his knees. 

We had a firm and construct system for bus seating. We all sat at the back of the bus where it can seat like five or six people. Emily sat at the window seat; she likes the heat of the sun on the window. Parker sits in the middle. He is one very skittish kid. I sit on the aisle seat where I could see all the way to the front of the bus. I can watch Jordan and his friends joke around. It’s not creepy I swear. 

“It’s creepy,” Emily said out of the blue. 

“Wha-?” Parker started. 

“She’s thinking about how it totally isn’t creepy that she enjoys staring at Jordan and his friends.” She just had to say out loud. I shushed her but the only reaction she had to that was more giggles, which caused Parker to join in on the laughing. 

I still have no idea how she’s able to do that. 

“Friends intuition my little Gisele.” She said oh so proud of herself. One of these days I’m going to do that to her, see how she likes it. 

Were best friends trust me. She just likes to joke around, it is pretty cool. 

A girl with auburn hair came to the back where we were. “Can I sit with you guys?” 

“Yeah sure,” Parker said staring at the new girl. We all set our backpacks next to the new girl and she did the same. It’s what we always do, except I usually watch the backpacks. 

The ride from our bus stop to school was a good 10 minutes but after that, the bus came to a stop. And the students started piling off the bus. No one looked all that happy. But who would, it’s school. I and Parker had the first period together in math. Emily had biology. Then we all had computer science, or as our crazy teacher calls it ‘The mystery of the first ones!’. The third period I had alone in history, Parker and Emily had it together though. Different classes. Fourth-period lunch. Fifth and Sixth we all had together. 

Math class was pretty boring. As always. But Parker was pretty good at math so I kind of just asked for his help. The teachers at this school are really weird and probably don’t care if we cheat. 

“What’s number two?” I whispered to Parker who was sitting next to me. 

“I think it’s C.” He said. 

“You always think it’s C!” I whisper yelled. 

“And I’m always right!” He whisper yelled back. With the help of Parker first period went by pretty quickly. We got lucky that our teacher never did much to challenge us. So, then it was off to computer science. 

Computer science was a lot less boring. I had my two best friends at my table. The tables were for four people though, so there was another girl there, who I am pretty sure Parker kept googly eyeing. I swear sometimes he’s like a lovesick puppy. But of course, I’m no better. But she looked nice. 

“My name is Avery.” She had a calm tone. It was the girl from the bus. 

“Cool, I’m Emily, this is Parker and Gisele!” Emily introduced us. Parker gave a nervous smile and wave. I waved like a normal person. 

“Nice to meet you guys.” She said. 

“Same here,” Emily said with a smile. 

“I can tell we're going to be friends, want to hang with us in the library after school?” I butted in. 

“Sure, sounds fun!” Avery replied. And with that, we continued doing our school work. But Emily and Parker wouldn’t stop making jokes, I swear keep those two in a room together and they might figure out how to rule the world. 

Little clarification, Parker is a crazy genius and Emily brings the pain. I keep those two out of trouble. Of course, Parker doesn’t do completely stupid stuff all of the time. Like I said before ‘skittish kid’. 

History up next. I both hated and loved this class. I had it without any of my friends, but... Jordan sits next to me. Meaning we usually get partnered up for stuff. His girlfriend sits on the opposite end of the classroom though. Good thing she isn’t easily jealous. I liked to stay quiet in this class. I didn’t have Parker or Emily to help me so I didn’t risk looking stupid in front of Jordan. I know I shouldn’t be trying to impress a guy who has a girlfriend, but I mean, if I get lucky, he might need a rebound. Oh, my gods! What am I talking about? Lilly is a nice girl; I wouldn’t do that to her. Sure, we aren’t friends but we at least get along. Now the girls she hangs out with are bad news. Parker used to be bullied by them. His words were ‘I didn’t defend myself because I didn’t want to look worse than I do now’. We and Emily adopted him as our own. And thanks to Emily being the most awesome girl in the school, Parker is safe and happy. 

We had to do so much reading in this class. That’s all the class was. Read, read, read. It bugs me. We never see anything interesting either. But there was that one-unit about mysterious... uh... stuff. It was a short unit. But the most fun one yet! I saw a picture of a ditch that I and Emily used to hang around in when we were kids. We go way back. But we had to stop going to the ditch for some reason. Like it just disappeared. Which is an easy way to say that we like trouble. We tried going in, but the bars blocked off the sewers. We could’ve sworn we saw something glow in there that last day. I remember it completely. _Gisele!_

I was zapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name get called by Mr. Hickson, my history teacher. 

“Yes?” I asked. Some girls in the back giggled. “Maybe you should think about paying attention instead of watching the birds in the sky,” He said. More clarification a lot of teachers here are really mean. 

“It’s ok, he’s mean to all of us,” Jordan whispered. I was feeling better already! 

Finally, lunch! I stopped at my locker to put my books away and grabbed my lunch bag. I waited at Emily’s locker. Parker follows her to her locker and after she’s done putting her stuff away, we wait with Parker at his locker. My class always gets out before theirs. 

We walked out onto the grass where we always ate our lunch. I saw Avery walking by with her lunch and called her over. She came skipping over with her very pretty metal flower lunch box in hand. She looked like one pure bean (an innocent child to protect and love). I’m sure we all could agree, her braids started getting loose. And I realized she has sunflowers in her hair. Like those small hair clips, you can get at Walmart for like three dollars. They were clipped to her braids. 

“So, Avery did you move here?” Parker asked taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

“Yea, I used to live in Texas, but I came here. It just felt right.” Avery said with a sparkle in her eyes. 

“What’s it like in Texas?” I asked. 

“Heat, sand, and cowboys!” Avery made a hat-tipping gesture. Emily whistled. 

“I love the heat,” Emily said excitedly. “I wish I could live in a fire!” She always gets a concerning gleam in her eyes when she talks about fire. 

“Interesting choice of words Emily,” Avery looked strange when she said that. I brushed it off and we continued our conversation. 

Our next classes together were pretty much the same as always, boring with a side of sugar and spice. Parker helped me and Emily with our work while Emily kept us entertained enough to not want to gouge our eyes out. Avery was in our electives class in the sixth period. We all took P.E, which Parker had been placed in by the school. It was not his choice but were glad we have that class together. Avery stayed behind with us in the back of the gym. 

After school, I met up with Emily and Parker at the library where we always meet after school. Emily and Parker were joined by our new friend Avery in the fiction section. We like imagining what it would be like to live in those worlds. With magic and chaos. And fighting the man. That has always been Emily’s favorite part about the books. Parker liked keeping us on track with reading. Or to help keep me on track with the reading. It was sort of like our own little book club. I picked the books, Parker makes sure we read them, and Emily gets absolutely obsessed with them. She refuses to admit it but Parker and I know it’s true. 

“So, which book are you guys reading?” Avery asked. Emily started going crazy and ranting about the book. It took Parker a few minutes of staring to nudge Emily to snap her back to reality. 

“Spoil the whole thing why don’t ya.” He said. I and Avery giggled and watched as Emily struggled to come up with a comeback. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something in the science fiction section, a few rows away from the one we were sitting in. 

I decided not to investigate, I figured it wouldn’t be worth it. Emily snapped me out of my thoughts by snapping her fingers right by my face. 

“Earth to Gisele!” Emily said snapping her fingers in front of my nose. 

“Gah! I’m back jeez.” I waved my hand in her face. 

I hadn’t missed a very interesting conversation. Parker filled me in on the book discussion and how Avery and Emily ganged up and pelted him with hardcovers. 

“So, Avery you good to meet us again tomorrow?” Parker said. 

Avery nodded and we all got ready to head home. My mom usually drops off my bike before we leave the library so I can ride home. I loved riding my bike. Having the wind in my hair. Letting the breeze carry me through the wind. It’s exhilarating. Anyway, I got up and walked outside to find my light blue bike waiting for me at the bike racks. As it always is at this time of day. I hopped on and could feel the adrenaline started kicking in. The need for speed surged through my nerves sending a headache to my brain. 

I start moving and increase speed as I gradually get further from the library. The wind flows through my hair and I feel free. It just feels right to move so fast. To be off the ground. If only I could fly. I take a turn here and there making sure to stay on track with where I was going. Some day I want to just keep moving despite everything going on around me. I want to feel free for as long as possible every day. But I don’t get to do this every day. I take my freedom when I get the chance. 

Before I know it, I reach my destination. I’m home. 

“How was your day honey?” My mother asks me as I walk through the door. 

“It was great!” I pant after using most of my energy into keeping the speed from riding my bike. “I’m going to do homework now!” I race up the stairs and sit at my desk after tossing my backpack on my bed. 

All of my homework is online today. 

“Question one, what was Robin Hood’s choice in the weapon?” 

In English class, we have been reading about the legend of Robin Hood. I love this tale. Steal from the rich give to the poor. It just sounds like the right thing. Emily already stated how much she adores Robin Hood. Surprised? I wasn’t. 

I zoomed through the questions and hit the turn in button. 

“Now to find something to do for the next few hours,” I say to myself now wandering around my room. 

I look in the mirror and see my short brown hair was still curled even after it should have been wind wrecked. My grey eyes reflected what was in front of me. Emily said that my eyes were like grey mirrors. Made sense to me. 

I stopped staring at myself and looked for my sketchbook. I’m not the best artist but if I were to judge I’d say I'm pretty good. 

“What should I draw?” I asked myself. 

After an hour went by, I was done with my masterpiece. I drew one of the swords from the book we were reading today. 

I hear my mom call me from downstairs. 

“Coming!” I yell at her. 

I put my sketchbook and pencil back where they were are hurried downstairs. It was a little early for dinner so I wondered what was going on. 

“We have to eat now because your dad and I have somewhere to go for the weekend, remember?” My mother said. 

I had in fact, not, remembered. 

“Ok,” I respond and grab a plate of pasta from my mom. 

Usually, I remember this stuff. Guess I don’t always have to remember. I hear my phone buzz from the other room. I race to it. 

Emily was calling. I answered the call and saw that Parker was also in the call. 

“Hey Em, Parks,” I say sitting down at the table with my dinner. 

“Hey, G-dog!” Parker said. It’s almost as if I could hear his finger guns, but I knew he was doing them. 

“G-dog?” Emily asked. 

“She has nicknames for us,” Emily started laughing. 

We talked for a few hours and then I heard a knock at the door. 

“Be right back, someone’s at the door,” I hear Parker yell at me to not get kidnapped and Emily giggling. 

I open the door and find a box labeled. . . 

‘For: Gisele, From: An Ally’ 

Why did someone leave this at my door? 

“I just got a package saying it’s from an ally,” I told them while showing them the package. The thought of needing an ally made me antsy. 

“Open it,” Emily insists. 

I open it up to a crystal ball. It was a clear dark blue with a smoky effect. It weighed around two pounds. It also came with a note and a key. 

_‘I hope we can be friends, in the end, none of this is your fault.’_

Creepy. 

“I’m going to go take a shower,” I left the call and headed upstairs to grab some clothes. I was a little disturbed by the note but I left it alone, it was probably some prank. 

After my shower, I got ready to go to sleep. I decided I wanted to go to bed earlier than usual tonight. I walked across the cold tile in fuzzy pajamas. It was around nine o'clock when I went upstairs to my room. I brushed my teeth and my hair. I climbed into bed and drifted off into a long deep dreamless peaceful sleep.


End file.
